


Dramatic Romance

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Virgil is the kid in high school that only has two friend. both friends are dating eachother Patton and Logan. Roman is the popular kid who has so many friends. the only person who doesn't like him is virgil and he don't know why. Virgil doesn't like Roman simply because he has a huge crush on him. Patton suggests sending secret admirer notes. He sends a couple without his name but he accidentally writes his name on 1 of them and has to confront Roman about it





	Dramatic Romance

"Guys, I can't just tell him." Virgil complained to his friends Patton and Logan.

"Your voice is working you should be able to tell him." Logan replied.

"He wouldn't belive me I'm a jerk to him." Virgil replied.

"Why are you a jerk to him, when you like him?" Patton asked.

"It's easier than getting rejected." Virgil replied.

"Why don't you send him secret notes." Patton suggested.

Virgil pondered for a second before pulling out his notebook and starting to write.

Prince Charming,   
I am but a blip on your radar but you are a gift to my sight.

Virgil decided not to sign the note with anything for fear of drawing connection to himself. The next day he shoved the note in the locker and went on his way to classes. Virgil had assumed that Roman had ignored the note until lunch rolled around.

"Patton, Logan!" Roman called speed walking up to the trio. 

The duo who was called looked at Roman confused.

"Look at this note." Roman stated, setting the note on the table.

Patton looked at the note and smiled. "Awe this is adorable."

"I know but I don't know who would have written it because everyone loves me."

Virgil scoffed. 

"Other than you, dark nightmare." Roman replied.

"People want to be you. That's not liking you" Virgil shot back.

Roman scoffed and turned away walking off the note in his hand.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Logan asked.

"Like he would have believed me." Virgil replied.

Virgil kept writing notes for weeks, getting used to writing each and every letter and putting it in Roman's locker, it go to the point he didn't even notice when he signed the letter with his name. Roman one day did not come running to the lunch table going on about the newest letter, which left Virgil on edge for the rest of the day. At the end of the day Virgil went to his locker to drop off everything he did not need for homework that night and inside the empty locker there was a note.

Dark Knight,  
You have stolen my heart more than once and led me farther down with winding path to claiming you heart.

-Prince Charming

Virgil shoved the note into his pocket while setting the stuff he didn't need into his locker. When he finally turned around he came face to to face with Roman. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roman asked.

"Not like you would have believed me."

"Not like you could blame me if I wouldn't have. You seemed to hate me."

"No one besides Pat and Logan like me. Why would I think you would have"

"I thought someone found me out when I first got the letter. I had to bribe Patton with a Disney marathon at my house to get him to confirm you were writing them."

"I guess we were both idiots." 

"Maybe you wanna go out to dinner tonight with this idiot as you put it?" Roman asked.

"Only cause you called yourself an idiot."

"So the insults aren't gonna stop?"

"Not a chance, Theatrical Idiot."

"Well I guess I'll have to play that game to, My Chemical Romantic."


End file.
